in the darkness of the night
by unknownsomeone
Summary: this is rated pg 13 because it's gunna be gettin kinda hectec in this. mainly i wrote this story for guys who like blood and gory details and stuff. some girl might like it but yeah not a whole lot of guys were reviewing my stories so this one's for the g
1. the begininng of the end

this story is for all the guys out there. i have gotten so many reviews from girls that i ended up iming and stuff but there are almost no guys e- mailing me and i think it's because i write the whole romantic stories that sickin guys lol. now yeah there is some violance in my stories but hardly  
so yeah this story is dedicated to the boys  
  
sorry i forgot to tell you i'm not to good at gory and violent so it might be limited but i'm gunna try and i'm gunna ask my guy friends for ideas.  
  
chapter one: the beginning of the end  
  
it was dark, darker then it had ever been. usualy the moon would shine or the stars would glow, but this wasn't any ordinary night. that was the night that all hell was to break loose. the protecter of the shekon no tama was killed that night and now all the demons were fighting to the death to capture it.  
  
the sun went down and the moon hid away from the evil of that night. inuyasha lurked in the shadows. his love had been killed and she left the jewel to him so he could become a full flegded demon. all of the demonds could sence the un touched powers of the jewel. they were all after him. they would kill him if they ever found him. he had to hide but where.  
  
inuyasha waited till the coast was clear. he ran as fast as he could to the well in keade's village. he remembered kikyo say something about the well and the future if anything were to happen to her. inuyasha jumped in the well the second he saw it.  
  
inuyasha felt the fear slip away as lights appeared on the walls of the well. inuyasha didn't know what was happening but he didn't care he felt the demonic powers of the others slip away from him.  
  
the lights faded away and inuyasha climbed out of the well. he walked out of a shed and walked over to a window with a light in it. it was opened so he jumped on to a lim of the big tree that was right near the window. he peared in the window making sure he wasn't seen. a young girl around the age of 13 was undressing. when inuyasha noticed what she was doing he shot his head away until he thought she was done. the young henyu that looked about 15 looked into the window again only to come face to face with the girl he had seen earlier.  
"ahhhh! peeping tom!!!" the young girl yelled out of suprise. inuyasha slapped his hand over her mouth.  
"shut up. if they find me they'll kill me." inuyasha whispered in an annoyed tone. the girls eyes grew. she grabbed his hand from her mouth.  
"who?"  
"the demons that want the shikon no tama."  
"there's no sutch things as demons." the girl said in a knowing voice.  
"oh really. then i must have just got these from a dog i killed right?" inuyasha said as he pointed to his white dog ears.  
"uhhh." the young girl gasped.  
"what?"  
"you're a real demon."  
"yeah."  
"i've just never seen one before that's all. hey um do u wanna come in." the girl said as she moved to the side of the window giving inuyasha enough space to climb through.  
"ok." inuyasha said as he climbed into her room.  
"umm are you hungry."  
"yeah sure."  
"ok stay here i'll make some p b and j."  
"what's p b and j? oh and what's your name girl?"  
"p b and j is a kind of sandwitch and my name is kagome higurashi."  
"what's a sandwitch?"  
"you know what bread is?"  
"well duh of course i do."  
"you know what peanuts are?"  
"duh."  
"you know what grapes are?"  
"che i'm not a 2 year old i know what this stuff is ok."  
"well if u put those three things together you get a sandwitch." kagome smiled as she left the room. 


	2. am not are too am not are too am not are...

kagome came back a couple of minutes later to see that inuyasha was on her computer.  
"get of of there. don't touch anything!" inuyasha turned around swiftly.  
"don't be yelling at me girl. i can rip you to pieces in one swipe." inuyasha said lifting up his claw. kagome just staired blankly at him.  
"do you really wanna leave and be killed by those demons?"  
"no."  
"well if you killed me you wouldn't have any food, and when my mom, brother, or grandpa found out that you killed me do you really think they would treat you with hospitality?"  
"no."  
"then shut up and get away from my computer."  
"whats a computer?"  
"that big thing your messing around with dim wit."  
"oh excuse me little miss i-know-everything."  
"shut up and eat." kagome said handing inuyasha a plate. inuyasha staired at kagome for a minute and then started eating.  
  
that night inuyasha had horrible dreams of his parents dying and then his only love dying. he couldn't bare all the deaths. he had to leave before the demons found him and tried to kill this girl and her family. inuyasha was on the floor (his choice). he kept rolling around dreaming. inuyasha got more resless as he drempt. kagome her him rolling around and got out of bed and sat next to him on her knees.  
"inuyasha. wake up." inuyasha woke up at the sound of kagome's voice. at first inuyasha thought it was kikyo and then it hit him that she was dead.  
"i never told you my name how do you know it?" inuyasha asked sitting up. kagome looked suprised and and lost in thought.  
"i don't know i just did i geuss."  
"ya know you look a lot like my dead girlfriend." inuyasha said as he layed back down. kagome looked at him suprised again.  
"um thank you i geuss."  
"welcome." inuyasha said as if it were no big deal as he rolled over on his side so he wasn't facing kagome. there were tears in his eyes and he didn't want to seem less masculin to this new girl.  
  
"ok well night then" kagome said as she got into her bed  
"yep night kikyo" inuyasha said as he got ready to go back to sleep.  
"what did you just call me?" kagome asked.  
"kagome duh."  
"no you said kikyo."  
"no i didn't wench now go to sleep i need to go to bed, i'm leaving tomarrow night."  
"first of all you did call me kikyo. second i'm not a wench. third i go to bed when i want and you can't tell me different, and fourth why are you leaving so soon?"  
"i didn't call you kikyo. you are a wench for keeping me up. if you want to live then go to sleep and i'm leaving tomarrow night for your own good."  
"ya know what just to save time i give up on the first three things, but i still want to know about the fourth thing. why is it for my own good to have you leave?"  
"because, it just is. if those demons find me and you get in the way they will kill you with out a second thought. even if you don't get in the way, they are blood thirsty demons who want nothing else but to kill and to have all the power that is accessible to them, and right now that would be the shikon no tama."  
"the what?" kagome asked in an interested voice. inuyasha sighed and rolled over holding up a pink sphear.  
"this. it has the souls of a very strong priestess and a very strong demon. they battle on in this jewel, and they will keep batteling until the jewel is either purified or taken over by evil." kagome's jaw just dropped.  
"now can we please go to sleep?" inuyasha asked in a tired vioce. kagome just nodded her head.  
"good." inuyasha said as he rolled over. 


	3. dreams unwanted

sorry it doesn't seem to gory and gross yet but i'm trying to recruit some guy friends to help me... so far none of the whole three answered me lol. well i'm gunna try for another chapter but it's probably just gunna be a repeat dessaster of the first two chapters lol. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~inuyasha's dream~~  
  
kikyo was standing in a feild looking at the flowers. out of no where she was struck by a fist. kikyo fell to the ground moaning from the pain in her back. inuyasha was coming to see his beloved kikyo. he walked into the feild where she was lying. he saw a man standing over her but he couldn't see her face. the man held up a knife and all of a sudden brought it crashing down. all of a sudden cries of pain were herd all over the feild. the man was on his stomache with deep claw marks on his back. blood ran out of his back, on to his sides, and around his body. inuyasha stood over kikyo.  
"thank you inuyasha. you saved my life." the young kikyo said with tears in her eyes.  
"whatever wench. no one cares if i saved your life. i'm still a no good half demon. i'm not even a total threat to your people because i'm only a half demon." inuyasha said as he turned away to leave.  
"i was affriad of you when i first met you, if it helps." kikyo said sadly. inuyasha turned when he herd this.  
"really?"  
"yep."  
"kikyo." inuyasha said softly with out any real feeling to it. kikyo just staired blackly at him in the darkness of the night.  
  
**reality**  
  
kagome watched as inuyasha roled around franticly. all of a sudden kagome herd inuyasha's voice.  
"kikyo." inuyasha whispered softly. kagome got a suprised look on her face. inuyasha roled around some more and was thrashing violantly. kagome grabbed him just as he was about to hurt himself. kagome shook inuyasha until he woke up.  
"what the hell!" inuyasha yelled as kagome moved back as she turned red.  
"what were you doing?"  
"trying to wake you up."  
"why in all of hell would you do that wench!?!" inuyasha yelled at the shy girl.  
"you were about to her yourself." kagome whispered quietly. inuyasha looked at the shaking girl infront of him. her head was down but he could see her eyes were wet from fear and shock.  
"what's wrong with you wench?"  
"can you stop calling me that please?" kagome said in a soft sweet voice with her head still down.  
"why?"  
"because it hurts my feelings."  
"well then you need to get tougher if words hurt you." inuyasha said in a mean voice.  
"do you hate me?"  
"and what if i do?"  
"then i'm sorry for what ever i did to make you hate me."  
"man. no matter how hard i try to be mean to you i can't. why do you have to be so fucking nice?"  
"i don't know. if you'd like me to, i could be mean."  
"see even when you're trying to be mean you're nice about it."  
"sorry"  
"no don't be sorry. just don't care about anything."  
"ok, but if i don't care about anything what will happen next time you almost hurt yourself in your skeep?" kagome asked the suprised inuyasha.  
"just forget everything i said. you're fine the way you are now ok."  
"ok." kagome said smiling. 


End file.
